


Moving In and Moving Down

by llyrical



Series: You & You & Me [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism Fantasy, Fluff and Smut, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Polyamory, Smut, dirty talk like DAMN, this is so sinful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyrical/pseuds/llyrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We can't do this here," Wirt panted. "<i>Dipper</i> could <i>hear</i>." </p>
<p>"Guess you'll just have to keep quiet, then."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In and Moving Down

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be cute domestic fluff, and then I decided to sin. Great. 
> 
> Vel did some awesome art [here](http://ve1art.tumblr.com/post/130172406066) the other day that was loosely inspired by a scene from this (back when it was still in the outline stage), so you should check that out!

It wasn’t until Dipper asked him to officially move into the Shack that Wirt realized that he wasn’t actually already living there. 

This surprise was what led to his hesitance, which Dipper easily misinterpreted. “I mean, you don’t have to,” he said frantically, waving his hands in front of his chest. He looked away, sun hitting his glasses and shielding his eyes. “I just thought, y’know… since you already spend almost every night here anyway, it’s sort of a waste of money to continue paying for your apartment…” Dipper’s attempt to defend his offer only surprised Wirt even more, which is why he _continued_ to forget that he should be saying something, and Dipper’s panic only grew as he continued, “And Bill’s been spending more time in this realm, so we’d all be together more! And I know there’s a lot of arrangements with bills and the lease and everything but-”

Wirt kissed him to silence him, one hand gripping the other’s chin and tilting his head towards him. Right before he squeezed his own eyes shut, he saw Dipper’s widen and then slip shut on their own, the other man going pliant beneath him. 

When he pulled away, he only did so an inch, his breath ghosting over Dipper's lips as he whispered, "Yes. Yes, so much yes." 

\-----

Moving in with someone for the first time entailed much more than Wirt had previously thought. 

For example, they had two of _everything_. Wirt realized this as he started to pack up his kitchen into boxes and bubble wrap, Dipper on speakerphone to listen to his worries. Dipper told him just to bring everything and that they could sort through things later, decide which of them had the better of the two items. Once Wirt got settled down, they’d give their extra stuff away or have a garage sale. 

Dipper’s easygoing outlook made Wirt feel significantly better, and he packed up the rest of his stuff with glee. He was moving in with Dipper- and Bill, to an extent. His boyfriends. 

Dipper still had a twin-sized bed in his attic room, and while Wirt absolutely didn’t mind that this forced them to always be close, with all three of them it sometimes got a little difficult. Plus, Bill may or may not have made a few innuendos about what they needed the extra space for when he suggested that they keep Wirt’s queen-sized bed instead. 

He didn’t want to get a moving truck, convinced they could haul all of it in the back of Dipper’s SUV (while, okay, maybe not the mattress and bed frame), but Pacifica had sent a moving truck over to his apartment before he could stop her. 

They closed the Shack one day in the middle of the week for move-in day. Pacifica’s team of movers didn’t stick around for long after dropping all of his stuff off outside, so they were left to carry in his boxes themselves. 

They’d only gotten two boxes in before Dipper was pausing, looking up, and yelling, “Bill!” in an agitated voice despite the demon being nowhere in sight. 

“You rang?” a voice asked suddenly, making Wirt jump from where he was bent over to pick up a box. He shot a glance back at Bill, who had appeared out of (seemingly) nowhere and was leaning over to kiss Dipper’s cheek even as the human feigned annoyance and leaned away. 

They did this a lot: Dipper sensing Bill’s presence in the mindscape and dragging him into the physical world using their link. Even after two months of being with both of them, Wirt couldn’t help but admit that he was slightly jealous at their connection. 

He leaned over once again to pick up the box, only to end up startling again when Bill’s hands settled on his waist. He hadn’t even heard the demon move, which wasn’t uncommon. His hands froze on the box- a heavy one, marked “books” in chicken-scratched Sharpie- as the blonde rubbed circles on his hips, thumbs slipping under his sweater and just above the waistband of his low-hanging slacks. 

“Bill,” he gritted, voice tight as he felt just _how_ close the demon was standing, his own hips pretty damn close to Wirt’s backside. 

“Yeah, Music Note?” Bill answered, an obvious grin in his voice. “You need some help there?” 

“Actually, yes.” Wirt stood up quickly enough to startle Bill’s hands off of him, bringing the box up with him and holding back the pained noise he wanted to make when he realized just how heavy it was. But he quickly swung around and deposited the box into Bill’s hands, still outstretched, smirking when the demon dropped the box in surprise before narrowly catching it again. “Thanks.” 

He picked up another box and swiftly made his way into the house before Bill could further react, delighting in the soft curses that the demon mumbled as he trailed reluctantly behind.

\-----

Moving the boxes inside was much easier with three people, especially when one of them was accompanied by supernatural strength. 

"I'm starting to regret deciding to stay with the upstairs bedroom," Dipper groaned as he and Wirt set down the mattress in the attic, Bill following with the pieces of bedframe. 

Dipper had told him that they could move into the bigger bedroom downstairs- his uncle Stan's old bedroom, and the guest bedroom when people stayed over- if Wirt wanted. It'd probably be safer to be on the ground floor, he'd mused, and it would be easier to move all of Wirt's stuff in. 

But Wirt didn't mind, and plus, he knew that Dipper was attached to the attic bedroom. It was where he'd spent his summers growing up, and many, many hours researching mysteries. And he knew that Dipper slept better in the view of the odd, triangle-shaped window that hung over his bed.

So they hauled up all of his boxes, save for the ones labeled “kitchen,” “books,” or “movies,” which stayed downstairs. Wirt didn’t feel that he really had that much stuff- after all, he’d just had to move out here himself two and a half years ago- but once his boxes were all crammed into the little space in attic room, it looked like an overwhelming amount. Too much. He was splitting drawer space and closet space with Dipper, and there was no way all of it would fit. 

Bill bumped his shoulder against Wirt’s. He shot him a look, one that clearly said, _Stop panicking. We’ll figure it out._

Wirt nodded despite nothing having being said. Right. They’d make it work. They always did. 

“So.” Dipper huffed out a breath, locking his fingers together behind his head and surveying the room, looking a little crestfallen as he seemed to realize what Wirt had. “You wanna start unpacking, and I’ll start in the kitchen by deciding what we should keep and what should go?” Wirt must have made a face, for Dipper quickly backtracked. “Er… you wanna do the kitchen stuff and I’ll set up the bed?” 

That made Wirt feel a bit better. Out of the two of them, he was a far better cook and knew quite a bit more about kitchenware. He nodded again, a small smile playing at his lips. This was good. He was moving in with Dipper and Bill, and this was _good_. “Yeah. Think you’ll be alright unpacking on your own if I drag Bill to help with kitchen stuff?”

The demon groaned even as Dipper rolled his eyes and scoffed, “I think I can handle a few boxes, babe.”

Wirt pecked him on the cheek with a grin. “Dipper Pines, mystery hunter extraordinaire, taken down by a few boxes,” he teased. Dipper pouted and tried to lightly punch his arm, making an exasperated noise when Wirt narrowly dodged the move, laughing and tugging on Bill’s arm to pull him towards the landing. 

“Try not to kill each other!” Dipper called as they made it to the stairs. 

Wirt gave Bill a suspicious look at that, to which the demon laughed. He clapped him on the back, almost hard enough to make him fall down the stairs (though he knew that Bill would have caught him before he could have gotten seriously hurt), and smirked. “Don’t worry, Music Note,” he drawled, voice thick with amusement, “I’ve got different plans.”

Wirt didn’t like the sound of that.

\-----

“I’m _bored_ ,” Bill whined after an hour, slumping forward dramatically against the table that was currently littered with plates, bowls, cups, utensils, and cooking dishes of all sorts. 

“You’ve mentioned,” Wirt replied dryly, holding up Dipper’s glass measuring cup next to his. For once, Dipper’s seemed to be a bit better; it was newer, while Wirt had gotten his from his mom, and who knew how long she’d had it for. He went over to set his on the card table that he’d dragged into the kitchen, officially making it one of the rejects. “Twice.”

“Well, _sorry_ ,” Bill answered snippily, sounding anything but. “Not all of us find joy in comparing six different _mixing bowls_.”

“First of all, _you_ haven’t even done anything.” Wirt leaned against the counter, standing on his toes to reach the highest shelf and set the measuring cup up there along with the aforementioned mixing bowls that had been settled on. Dipper probably wouldn’t need these anyway. “Second of all, it’s not supposed to be fun.” 

He turned around and nearly shrieked when Bill was just _right there_ , having made no noise of indication that he was getting up from his chair. Wirt froze, taking a half-step back until he hit the counter. Bill didn’t give him any more room, instead stepping even closer. His fingers curled around Wirt’s chin, tilting his head up before sliding into his hair. 

Whatever trepidation Wirt was feeling quickly dissipated as the demon lowered his lips to his, Wirt’s eyes slipping closed as he leaned against the counter for support. He gripped Bill’s hips as if in fear that the blonde would slip away. 

But he didn’t. The kiss was gentler than the ones that usually arose between the two of them, Bill’s lips sliding softly against his in a move that was just light enough to draw a needy gasp out of Wirt. The second it escaped, Bill pulled back just slightly, his grip falling away from Wirt’s hair as he instead used both hands to pull Wirt’s own hands away and pin his wrists to the counter on either side. 

Wirt panted, chest heaving as he stared at the demon looming over him despite usually being a good inch shorter. Wirt didn’t realize that he was scrunched up against the counter, but he must have been. 

“Bill,” he breathed, a warning dying in his throat as Bill sealed his lips to Wirt’s once more. The kiss was more rough this time, more desperate, Bill nipping at Wirt’s bottom lip and tracing his tongue along his top. One of Bill’s knees shoved its way between Wirt’s legs, forcing his thigh against where Wirt’s slacks were becoming increasingly tighter. 

Wirt let out a whine at the sensation, every part of his mind screaming at him for how they shouldn’t be doing this here, not with Dipper upstairs, while every part of his body just wanted to go pliant and let Bill have his way with him. His mind partially won over and he broke away from the kiss, fighting against Bill’s grip on his wrists and pretending that a wave of heat didn’t wash through him when Bill’s hands only tightened, leather biting into his skin. 

“We can’t do this here,” he panted, trying to level his gaze with the blonde’s. Bill’s pupils were blown, and Wirt was sure that his own weren’t much better. The demon’s grip didn’t let up. 

“Why not?” Bill moved down to Wirt’s neck, nosing his shirt collar away from his skin so that he didn’t have to move his hands to gain access. He trailed his tongue along the skin before biting down in a move that Wirt knew was meant to leave a mark, and the poet couldn’t fight the shiver that forced its way through his body. 

“Because-!” Wirt let out a squeak when Bill suddenly moved his leg, thigh rubbing harder against where Wirt both really wanted and really _didn’t_ want it, because they couldn’t be doing this right now, holy shit. He lowered his voice to a hiss, “Because _Dipper_ could _hear_.” 

There was a moment of inactivity in which they both listened for the man upstairs. At some point, Dipper had put on a playlist of ‘80s pop hits, and the quick beat and peppy lyrics could be heard from all the way downstairs- occasionally with Dipper’s own voice accompanying them softly. There was also also the occasional sudden noise where they knew that Dipper had dropped something, and that was usually followed by a loud curse or some stomping. 

If they could hear Dipper, he could surely hear _them_.

Bill seemed to contemplate Wirt’s point before a wicked smirk grew on his face. He moved his lips until they were right next to Wirt’s ear, hot breath hitting it and dragging another shiver out of the brunette. 

“Guess you’ll just have to keep quiet, then.”

Bill freed his wrists so he could slide his hands up under Wirt’s dress shirt and sweater, running over the skin there as he kissed him again. Despite how crazy that Wirt knew this was- if Dipper caught them they would look like horny teenagers who weren’t doing what they were supposed to be- he couldn’t help but kiss him back, hormones fueling his urges as he rocked against the demon’s thigh and made soft noises against his lips. 

“So beautiful, Wirt,” Bill breathed against his lips when he pulled back just slightly, resting his forehead against Wirt’s and shutting his eyes. This moment of tenderness didn’t last long, however, for Bill contrasted it by suddenly pressing his thumbs roughly into Wirt’s sides and drawing a pained cry out of the man. 

Bill pulled back, raising an eyebrow and trying not to look amused. Wirt held his breath, listening for noise upstairs as if he expected Dipper to come storming downstairs at any second. Bill laughed at this reaction. “Jeez, Music Note,” he teased, “I thought you _didn’t_ want Pine Tree to hear us?”

Wirt’s face had to have already been lust-flushed, but he felt it get warmer as the words set in. “Fuck you,” he muttered, glaring at Bill’s throat so he wouldn’t have to meet his eyes. 

The demon’s hands slipped down to the button of his slacks, swiftly undoing it and drawing the zipper downwards as he purred, “Gladly.”

Bill suddenly drew back and Wirt was frowning in confusion at the lack of pressure between his legs and lack of hands on him before he was being tugged over to the table, watching as the assorted dishes were pushed out of the way, and bent over. He made an indignant noise of protest as Bill shoved him down, hand pressing onto Wirt’s lower back and forcing him down against the table. When he seemed confident that the human wasn’t going to move, he let up, not protesting when Wirt propped himself up slightly on his elbows and angrily blew a strand of hair out of his eyes. 

_There’s no way he’s going to-_

Bill gripped Wirt’s slacks and briefs and tugged both down in one swift motion, leaving him bare and exposed and _bent over their kitchen table_.

Wirt’s reactions were at war with each other, part of him absolutely humiliated by this situation and particularly the revealing position he’d been _forced into_. The other part got a thrill out of how dirty and taboo this was, fucking on a kitchen table. 

_Two lovers who just couldn’t make it to the bedroom before they had to have each other,_ his romantic side argued. 

There was also the risk of getting caught that somehow made this so much more tense and, somehow, arousing. The idea of Dipper walking in on them, seeing his two lovers engaged with each other…

He made a choked noise when Bill’s hand found its way around his cock. He must have lost his gloves at some point, for the hand stroking him was definitely bare, skilled fingers brushing over the head before wrapping more firmly around the base. His other hand found its way back under Wirt’s sweater, fingertips running lightly over his side. 

“Hnngh- B-Bill, I-” 

“Y’know, this works perfectly,” Bill commented casually, hand still pumping Wirt’s cock and nails biting slightly into his side. “Pine Tree isn’t as tall as you, so this was a bit harder.” 

Wirt couldn’t help it; he flat-out _moaned_ at the words and the implication that Bill had had Dipper in this exact position, bent over the kitchen table and probably begging to be taken. And Dipper would have begged; in all of their trysts in the bedroom, the man never seemed hesitant to plead with Bill for release whenever the demon took it upon himself to tease him. 

He made a soft, displeased noise when Bill’s hand left his cock, but it was made better when he felt fingers moving down to rub at his entrance. He wasn’t sure how Bill’s fingers were slicked up when he hadn’t seen or heard the telltale click of a bottle of lube being decapped, but Bill slid a finger into him easily and he just chocked it up to “magic.” If he contemplated the logistics of it for too long, he’d be just like Dipper. 

He let his thoughts wander back to Dipper as Bill’s finger worked inside of him and his free hand left Wirt’s side to come up and grab at his hair, pulling his head back just slightly. Would he have done the same thing to Dipper? Wirt knew that his boyfriends were more than a little kinky, a little adventurous in the bedroom. Would Bill have pinned Dipper down as he did this? Or maybe his hands were tied, leaving him unable to move as the demon took him. 

A second finger was slipped in with the first, and as Bill scissored them and continued to tug at Wirt’s messy brown locks, his fantasies intensified. He was supposed to keep quiet. Would Dipper have? Probably not. If Wirt hadn’t known about this going down, then there was surely nobody else in the house while this happened. Dipper could have made all the noise he wanted, and he probably would have. Bill would have the human falling apart under his ministrations, screaming the demon’s name as he was fucked. 

“Bill,” Wirt moaned softly, hips bucking forward when Bill’s fingers brushed against his prostate. He imagined the demon was grinning as he suddenly pulled his fingers almost all the way out, slamming them back in with more force and hitting that spot again. Wirt choked out another noise, bringing one of his hands to his face so he could bite his fist in a futile attempt to keep his noises down. 

_Dipper could hear you, idiot! Stay quiet!_ his mind screamed. This only heightened his arousal as Bill added a third finger. 

What if Dipper _did_ walk in? He’d be shocked at first, surely, but how quickly would he get over it? Quickly enough to join them? Or would he rather just watch, touching himself to the image of Wirt being taken in such a compromising position?

“What’s the matter there, Music Note?” Bill asked suddenly, voice laced with both lust and amusement as he curled his fingers roughly, hitting Wirt’s prostate once more. “What are you thinking about?”

“Dipper,” he breathed as an answer, honestly, pulling his hand away for just a moment before bringing it down to sink his teeth into the skin and muffle his moans. 

Bill stilled for just a moment, sighing. “Kid, we’re not gonna get c-” There was a paused, and then the fingers pulled out of Wirt. He whined slightly at the loss, pushing back against Bill when he heard the sound of a zipper being drawn down (and god _damn_ , that shouldn’t have been so hot) and very quickly the feeling of Bill’s somehow already slicked-up cock pressing against his entrance. He pushed back eagerly, encouraging the demon to enter him in one swift thrust that had Wirt gasping and keening. 

Bill had let go of his hair at some point to brace himself on the table, but his grip returned all of a sudden, jerking his head back as the demon leaned in close. He sounded a bit breathless himself, unable to keep his hips from moving slightly, but he purred, “Unless you _want_ Dipper to hear?”

“N-no-” he tried, but a breathy whimper was drawn out of him from both the idea and the sudden movement of Bill’s cock inside of him as the demon pulled out before slamming back in. The table shook slightly, the multitudes of containers rattling as one was jolted dangerously close to the edge. 

“Face it,” Bill laughed quietly, beginning to move his hips in a rhythm too fast for Wirt’s head or heart to keep up with, “you would _love_ for Pine Tree to see you like this. Bent over and being taken from behind. On the _kitchen table_ , no less.” A shudder wrecked its way through Wirt as the demon hit his prostate, his back arching slightly. Bill’s grip tightened in his hair, the pain just enough to be delightful and heighten the sensations. “What do you think Dipper would think if he saw you in this position? So compliant. So… _submissive_.” Bill punctuated his words with a particularly hard thrust, and Wirt moaned. 

In response, the demon dropped his hair and covered his mouth with a hand, forcing Wirt’s eyes to widen as his main air supply was cut off. “Now, now, Music Note,” Bill teased softly, “better stay quiet.” 

Wirt forced himself to breath through his nose, which proved to be a bit difficult as all he wanted to do was gasp in response to the sensations. His cock was aching, begging to be touched as Bill continued to slam into him, rocking him against the table. 

“Do you think that Dipper would be turned on?” Bill continued. “I think he would. I _know_ he would. He’d love to see you like this; such a mess.” Wirt made a sound of protest against the hand covering his mouth, but it was no use. “Do you think he’d touch himself? Watch as I make you fall apart for me?” Bill’s free hand came back down to wrap around Wirt’s cock, and the poet could have sobbed in relief. He was absolutely leaking now, and Bill’s thumb swiped over the head of his cock to smear the precum around. 

“Maybe he’d want to join in.” Bill’s words ended in a gasp; he, too, had to be getting close. His hand was tight around Wirt’s cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts. “Maybe he would wait for me to finish before fucking you himself.” Wirt hadn’t considered that and moaned at the thought, suddenly grateful for Bill’s hand over his mouth allowing him to do so. “Maybe,” his grip on Wirt’s cock tightened just slightly, “we wouldn’t let you come until both of us were finished.”

This thought was the thing to push Wirt over the edge, finishing all over Bill’s hand and slightly on the table (oh, Dipper was going to be _so_ angry about that). He sobbed out Bill’s name against the demon’s hand, which was dropped as soon as Wirt came. Instead, the hand bit into his side as Bill followed quickly after, hardly bothering to muffle his own moan as he finished inside of Wirt. 

Bill practically collapsed on top of Wirt, using the ratty old dish towel that was conveniently on the table to wipe his hand off before resting against Wirt’s back without pulling out. Wirt’s arms gave out, and he rested his head on them on the table as he tried to calm his breathing. Wow. He couldn’t believe that he had just done that. 

He couldn’t believe that he had liked the things that Bill said. 

“Wow,” he breathed, laughing slightly at himself and the whole situation. “That was… wow.” 

“Heh, yeah,” Bill chuckled. “Wow.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Wirt’s neck, oddly tender. 

The position was starting to get a bit uncomfortable with Bill still inside of him and the wood of the table biting into his hips, so Wirt went to move. He didn’t get very far before there was an awkward clearing of a throat and he froze. 

“Uh,” Dipper’s voice said from the doorway, unreadable without looking at him, “Wow.” 

There was a pause. A long pause before Bill pulled out (and Wirt told himself that he absolutely did _not_ cringe at the loss) and allowed Wirt to stand. He did so awkwardly, fighting the urge to hang his head in shame as he instead turned his gaze on his other boyfriend. 

He could hardly imagine how rumpled they looked, both of them with their shirts still on and their pants around their ankles. Wirt’s hair had to be mussed and sticking up in all places, and Bill’s wasn’t much better. 

He expected to see a bit of trepidation on Dipper’s face, a bit of awkwardness or embarrassment or anger. But there was only lust, his own pupils looking blown as he eyed them up and down. Wirt wondered how much he had seen and heard, but the thought embarrassed him too much. 

Dipper drew in a sharp breath before huffing out a forced laugh. He looked them over again, lips twitching as Wirt inadvertently leaned tiredly against Bill, before speaking. His voice was thick and husky as he asked, “Think you’d be up for a round two?”

Despite the burning of his face, Wirt didn’t hesitate to kick his pants off his ankles and cross the room to fall into his boyfriend’s arms. Fueled by the adrenaline still coursing through his veins and the newfound fantasies, he kissed Dipper roughly, desperately. The man’s hands came up to grip his hips in surprise but not displeasure. 

“God, yes.”


End file.
